The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 1
''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 1 is the fourth ''Petronas Stories ''comic, released on November 2, 2011. This was the start of the first trilogy of the ''Petronas Stories, and its direct sequel is The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 2. In The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 1, ''detective Martin Gellenvary finds himself in a delicate position after starting an investigation of a controversial case. Plot Commissioner Jim Gordon of the ‘Petronas Police Station’ visits private detective Martin Gellenvary in his agency “La-Zu”, and informs him about a horrible murder committed in the city. Martin, in a need of money, accepts to conduct an investigation, and immediately goes to Hotel "Panorama", where victim Anne Zallery was found. Along the way, he finds a message on ‘Dirt House 2’, and takes it with him. After arguing with a hotel receptionist, he takes a look at the crime scene. Then, he visits an influential politician Shorty King, whose lover was the victim. He proceeds to visit Anne’s home, and learns some crucial information about Anne’s somewhat close friend. He goes back to the old city core to visit the mafia lord Lorgo, who apparently knows where a bank in the city is located. Lorgo gives Martin information on the bank, but threatens to kill him if he isn’t given 10000 kunas in three days. Martin heads off to the ‘Diagon Alley Building’, and meets goblin Griphook in the ‘Gringotts Wizarding Bank’. He learns that Anne had an ambition to travel to the Hogwarts Castle, a wizarding school. In a desperate need of money for Lorgo, Martin decides to steal from Kvaks. That night, he breaks into ‘Kvaks’ Treasury’, only to be seen by Kvaks himself. Although he manages to run away, the following day, Kvaks, who knows who Martin is, publicly accuses him of a criminal act. Before being arrested, Martin decides to leave the city, but in the process bumps into Lorgo. Lorgo lets him go, but only after Martin admitted where he was going. Soon after leaving Petronas, Martin stumbled upon the ‘Hogwarts Castle’. Kvaks and his girlfriend later discuss the Anne Zallery case in a pool at the top of the ‘Kvaks’ Penthouse Building’. Locations * Petronas City ** Yellow Corner Building ** Old Antunovac ** Hotel "Panorama" ** The Senate ** Pharmacy with a House ** White/Blue Skyscraper ** Diagon Alley Building *** Gringotts Wizarding Bank ** Kvaks' Treasury ** Conference Building ** Kvaks' Penthouse Building * Thrathira Character appearances In order of appearance # Jim Gordon # Martin Gellenvary ''(First appearance) # Random policemen # Hotel receptionist (First appearance) # Mato Mulić (First appearance) # Random scientist (First appearance) # Shorty King (First appearance) # Vanga (First appearance) # Lorgo # Random 'Diagon Alley Building' worker (First appearance) # Griphook (First appearance) # Kvaks # Kvaks' girl (First appearance) Trivia * This marked the start of the first trilogy of the Petronas Stories. * Although being the fourth comic in the ''Petronas Stories ''series, it is chronologically set before the first three comics, at the beginning of September 2011. Category:Petronas Stories Category:Original Petronas Stories Category:The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary Trilogy